Captured
by Gemkat5
Summary: Sarah finds Jareth shackled and bound at a circus as part of the freak show, and takes it upon herself to set him free. But will he appreciate her hard earned efforts? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

Summary: Sarah finds Jareth shackled and bound at a circus as part of the freak show, and takes it upon herself to set him free. But will he appreciate her hard earned efforts? Oneshot.

A/N: This is what I get for watching 'Without a Trace' too much! I hope you enjoy.

**Captured**

Sarah had been excited with the concept of going to the circus with her half brother. It had been ages since she'd been to one, and even though this one was some fly by night set up, she was still looking forward to the festivities.

"I wanna see the freaks!" Toby, now ten, yelled excitedly, tugging on Sarah's hand.

Sarah cringed. She really wanted to see the acrobats and lion tamer that were in the main tent. "How bout we come back to see that later?" she offered, trying to pull him in the direction she wanted to go. "Let's check out the lion tamer first."

"No!" he yelled in a commanding voice. "I said, I want to see the freaks, now!" Nothing had changed in Toby's little world. What Toby wanted, Toby got. His demands just got more defined as he grew older.

Knowing that arguing with him would only cause a scene, and later get her a 'talking to' from her father and stepmother, Sarah gave in and resignedly let him pull her to the 'freak' section.

They had an old boxcar style set up, each 'boxcar' held a different freak to pay for separately, of course, and view in small groups as you were led up the wooden steps into the very dim and dank interior.

The first boxcar held the petrified man. A man who supposedly had turned to stone while still living. Toby was enthralled as he stared wide eyed, Sarah was bored and tried to move him along faster. "Come on, Toby, there's still several more to see, and I'd like to watch the acrobats in the main tent.

"Acrobats suck," Toby replied sourly. "I can do most of that stuff bouncing on my bed at home." But he begrudgingly turned to leave the first boxcar and head for the next one along the train.

By the time they got the sixth boxcar, Sarah could care less what was inside. After seeing a human being so big that he gave Jabba the Hut competition, a woman with more hair on her face than Sarah's Uncle Jack had on his back, and a man supposedly with two heads, she just didn't care anymore. She paid the man at the steps the fee and followed Toby inside on leaden legs, not even listening to the caller's announcement.

She sighed deeply and stifled a yawn as Toby ran to the front to see the 'freak' in a steel and glass section, isolating him from the public. Sarah thought that was at least odd, since the others had only been roped off and displayed themselves on platforms. With mild curiosity she stepped closer, wedging between the handful of people that crowded around her half-brother.

"That ain't nothing," Toby stated disappointedly, turning away to push through the crowd to leave. "Its just some guy with weird makeup and a wig."

The crowd parted for the little boy to leave, giving Sarah a full clear view of the man behind the glass. She could see why Toby wasn't interested, but she raised an appraising brow at the near naked form lying on plush cushions. His bared back, legs, and arms were subtly defined, his ankle bore a shackle that chained him to the steel encasement.

Curious to what sort of freak he was supposed to be, she glanced at the sign post and snorted as she read, Elven King. '_Give me a break_,' she mused to herself, and turned to join Toby to leave when the man raised his face from his folded arms.

She glanced at him with meager curiosity, noticing the shackles on his wrists, just before her heart skipped. Her breath caught in her throat as she met a pair of mismatched eyes that could only belong to one being.

"Goblin King," she whispered, only audible to herself. His eyes lit with recognition just before he diverted his gaze shamefully, and lowered his face back to the folds of his arms.

Her mind became a whirlwind of questions. '_How? Why? When? What the hell…?!_' She turned on her heels and raced for the exit, grabbing Toby's hand as she bolted from the boxcar.

"Who is that man?" she demanded from the man just outside. "Where does he come from?"

"He is an Elven King!" the man replied boisterously with his spiel. "He comes from a world of magic and…"

Sarah grabbed the man by his shirt collar and put her face close to his. "Cut the bullshit," she sneered in his face. "I want to know '_how'_ you have him here!"

"Security!" the man yelled nonplussed, removing Sarah's hand from near his throat. "I don't know what it is with you women, but I'll be nice and just have this security guard escort you from this area, and not the entire circus."

"There've been others that recognized him?"

"Oh, please," the man scoffed. "At least five women from each location tries to demand we release him." He leaned closer to her to whisper as a security guard firmly took hold of Sarah's arm. "Lady, he's only an actor. He eats his meals, and shits in the mode like everyone else in the show." The man returned his attention to the passing crowd as Sarah was led from the area, being firmly warned to stay away from the freak section.

"You suck!" Toby yelled angrily at her with his hands on his hips. "Now I can't see the rest of the freaks because of you!"

"You know what, Toby?" Sarah questioned her half-brother with dead calm. "You're the one who sucks, you spoiled little brat!" She walked away from him, not caring if he followed her or not, as she made her way to find the information center of the circus.

"I'm telling dad what you said!"

"Go right ahead," she tossed over her shoulder unconcerned. It wasn't the most intelligent thing to say to a ten years old, but that's what came out when she looked at him. Right now, she had something much more important to figure out than how pissed her brat brother was.

XxXxX

Sarah's questions were left unanswered when she finally found the information booth. She had been informed, in detail, about the privacy laws concerning the circus performers, and that she had no rights to be given any information whatsoever.

She had taken Toby home, ignoring her father and Karen's irate response when Toby told them how mean she had been to him, then returned to the circus in an attempt to see 'him' again. But the man collecting the fees recognized her from earlier that day and simply had her removed from the grounds completely.

She sat in her car in the near empty parking lot when the most ludicrous idea had entered her mind. Sarah pulled down the sun visor and called upon Hoggle through the mini mirror. She was both saddened and delighted when his figure appeared in the glass.

"Sarah, we can'ts visit anymore," he told her sadly. "I ain't got much time, but I'll tells ya what I can. Jareth never came back from answering a wish. He ain't been heard from for about six months Aboveground time, and the Labyrinth is falling into a depression without him." he wiped his nose with his sleeve shamelessly. "Nothing but rain and gray skies is what it's been since he never came back," Hoggle told her gloomily.

"I've seen him, Hoggle," she informed the dwarf with hope in her voice. "I know where he is, we just have to break him free from the chains they have him bounded with."

Hoggle's eyes had sparkled with hope when Sarah told him that she had found the Goblin King, only for his melancholy to return when she described the circumstances. "We's can't do anything if he's bound in iron, Sarah," he told her with a bowed head. "It restricts his magic, it's like poison to his blood."

"Then send the goblins, Hoggle, they can set him free," she suggested with hope.

"Sarah," he addressed, meeting her eyes sorrowfully with his. "Theys share the same magic. If Jareth's magic is tainted, the goblin's is too."

"Then, I'll do it myself," she stated with resolve. "Somehow, I will figure out how to break him free." Then an idea came to her. "What about the labyrinth, Hoggle? Does It have magic separate from Jareth's?"

"I suppose, but It ain'ts listening to nobody since Jareth left."

"I wish to set the Goblin King free, Hoggle, I need help."

All of a sudden the mini visor mirror shimmered and Hoggle was no longer the visual from the other side, it was the Labyrinth Itself. "I need you to alter time and change one thing, Labyrinth," she told the mystical being. "You need to give Jareth birth in this mortal world so I can help him."

A ray of sunlight broke through the gloom to shine brightly upon the castle. Sarah took that as a good sign, and proceeded to explain her plan to the magical entity known as the labyrinth.

XxXxX

A troop of armed men barged into the dark boxcar, startling Jareth to a half sitting position. He watched with fearful interest as they aimed their weapons and handheld lights around the dark interior. Finally, all arms were pointed in his direction, blinding him with their bright lights.

"Area secure. We found him." One man announced into the collar of his jacket.

The lights were positioned out of his eyes, and shone strategically to light the other areas better. Half the men with weapons left the boxcar, only to be replaced with others. One man in particular stepped up to the glass and regarded Jareth stoically.

"Are you Jareth Noble?" he shouted in a stern voice, suspecting that the glass was shatter proof.

Jareth regarded the man impassively, then after a moment, nodded his head slightly in the affirmative.

"Cut that lock, and get him out of there," the man commanded firmly.

Jareth rose himself to a full sitting position as two men forcibly slammed a metal bar against the lock that held the metal door closed. Within seconds the door was opened and one of the men stepped inside.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed, turning to look at his commander through the glass. "It's hot as all hell in here!"

"Just get him out of there!" the man in charge barked.

Detective Jason Harding had been assigned this case several months ago, when the previous detective had retired. Allen had asked Jason to handle this one personally, and he had to admit, standing here now he was damn glad he did.

It had started as a simple missing persons case, except that the woman filing the charges insisted that Jareth Noble had been kidnapped and was being held against his will at a circus. She was laughed out of every police station in the country as she traveled from state to state with her claim, following this little circus wherever it went.

Then one day another report was filed on behalf of Jareth Noble, and then another one, and then another. Within four months police barracks nationally had twenty-seven woman looking for this guy. An investigation was opened on the man in question himself. They suspected him for fraud, possible embezzlement, and most likely theft.

But the investigation turned up nothing to confirm those allegations. The women claimed that he had never stolen anything from them, but had just been someone they had met. When the investigation deepened, Detective Harding uncovered a counterfeit ring within the circus circuit, and the prime suspect was none other than the circus that supposedly held Mr. Noble against his will.

"He's chained to the freaking wall, sir!" the officer inside yelled.

"Go find that scumbag ringleader, and get the keys," Jason ordered, taking a deep breath when the cadet hustled from the enclosure and ran outside.

Jason walked around to the door and poked his head inside. "I want you to be honest and upfront with me, Pal. Nobody has to get hurt here, but I need to know if they have you chained up because of violent tendencies."

"I'm no threat to you or your army," Jareth answered, his voice gruff from non use.

Detective Harding accepted the reply, stepped further inside, and reached a hand out to help the man to his feet. "Can you stand? Do you need medical…"

"Don't touch me!" Jareth hissed, pulling back bodily. The detective stepped back, placing his hand instinctively on the handle of his gun. "I've become quite sensitive, it seems," Jareth stated in a calmer tone. "The slightest touch hurts."

"I can understand that," Jason Harding replied, nodding his head. "Being subjected to this heat and those overhead lights, it's a wonder your skin isn't dry as a bone."

"I got the keys, sir," the cadet announced breathlessly, returning from his errand. "But I don't think any of them are for those shackles."

"Well then you try each one and find out for sure," Jason commanded impatiently. "And make sure you don't touch him, he doesn't like it."

The cadet paused to look at Jareth warily for a second, then returned to his task. After every key was tried in the slot he looked back at the detective. "None of them fit, sir."

"Go find TJ," the detective ordered. The cadet handed the useless ring of keys to Jason, then left once more to follow orders. "Did they at least feed you decently?" he asked the captive man, attempting his hand at idle talk.

"I was fed sufficiently."

The detective nodded. "How the hell did you get mixed up in this anyway?"

Jareth met the other man's gaze and held it for a moment before answering carefully. "I believe I witnessed something I shouldn't have. I was rendered unconscious, and awoke in here."

Jason whistled softly. "Wrong place at the wrong time, then?"

"I would say so, yes."

"You wanted to see me, detective?" TJ announced himself as he came into the enclosure.

"Yea, I need your expertise here, TJ. It seems we can't find the key for these shackles."

"Awe, c'mon, Jason. I can't," he argued in a low voice, leaning closer to the detective so no one outside would hear him. "I was just warned about doing stuff 'not' by the book!"

"TJ," Jason addressed the young man patiently. "This man has been chained to a wall for over two years. Now, I'm going to clear this area, and while I feel the need to go to my car, you will work your magic, and get those shackles off of him. No questions asked, and your name will never touch my report." With that said, detective Jason Harding exited the boxcar, taking everyone else with him.

TJ glanced around nervously, just to make sure no one was watching, then lowered himself to a bent knee. Reaching in his vest pocket he removed a small leather case and unzipped it. "I can see this is going to be a fun career," TJ mumbled under his breath. He took hold of a shackle, studied it, then removed a thin metal object from his pocket case.

"He spoke of you having magic," Jareth remarked, watching the young man pick at the keyhole in the shackle on his ankle. "What type of magic do you possess?"

"My ability to pick any lock ever made," TJ replied casually. "Though I'm trying to clean up my record so I can get a detective's license." The shackle around Jareth's ankle clicked and fell from his leg. Jareth held out his wrists for the young man to 'work his magic' on those as well.

With enough clatter to forewarn the deaf, Detective Harding returned to the boxcar a few minutes later, accompanied by four other people. Three of them moved around the boxcar, readying some crates to be taken out, while one stood silhouetted in the doorway.

Jason met Jareth at the door of his confinement area, noticing how the victim allowed TJ to help steady his balance with a supportive hand to his arm, while the blonde held the silken sheet around himself. "I'll need you to write a full account of what happened to you," Jason informed Jareth. "But, for now, I'll hand you over to the woman you have to thank for us finding you."

"What woman?" Jareth asked, his curiosity peeked. He could already feel his strength slowly returning for being rid of the iron shackles, and stood on his own accord.

"Your girlfriend," Jason replied vaguely, regarding Jareth skeptically. "Who else?"

"I thought she abandoned me," Jareth replied carefully, not knowing specifically whom the man spoke of since quite a few women had recognized him during his captivity.

"Well, out of the twenty-seven women that came forward with reports on your behalf, I'd make sure to hold onto this one in particular," Jason dictated. "She wouldn't give up, and quite frankly, was a royal pain in the ass for the past two years."

Jason sidestepped slightly so that Jareth's gaze would fall toward the exit. The silhouetted figure stepped forward into the beam of one of the lights, allowing Jareth to see her clearly.

"Sarah," he whispered within a breath. His heart constricted at the sight of her, then swelled with emotion that she had come back for him.

She dropped what was in her hands, and ran across the room. Flinging herself at him with arms flying around his neck, she bodily knocked him back a step. He embraced her tightly, nuzzling his face into her neck as he staggered slightly by the force she had hit him with. He was so filled with emotion that he dared not speak for fear that his voice would give him away.

"I'm sorry it took so long to release you," she cried against his neck. He squeezed her tighter, his arms quivering with the effort.

"TJ, go get my car and bring it down here," Jason ordered. "We'll take these people to the Embassy Suites."

"Will do!" he replied with a big smile, leaving to go get the car.

"I'll need you to write your report and get it to me in the morning," Jason reminded Jareth, standing behind Sarah so Jareth could see him when he opened his eyes.

Jason found himself stepping back from the look in those odd eyes, and could clearly see why he had been shackled and chained. There was something dark and foreboding about him that Jason couldn't quite put his finger on, but shook it off with the reasoning that the guy had been through hell, and was simply overwhelmed at finally being free.

Sarah pulled herself from Jareth's embrace, only able to step back after he reluctantly let her go. "Thank you for not giving up," she told the detective, her face flushed and tear streaked.

"We should be thanking you for making us aware of a counterfeit ring that's been going on under our noses for almost a decade," Jason replied, then looked at Jareth once more. "We set up a room for you at the hotel nearby. Take advantage of their room service, order yourself a feast, enjoy the hot tub, and whatever you do, don't ever disappear on this woman again. You have no idea the hell she put us through."

He smiled at them before turning towards the exit. Closer to the door, he bent down to retrieve what Sarah had dropped. Frowning, he turned back to face them, slowly meeting them in the center of the room. "Odd clothes to bring for someone you haven't seen in two and half years," Jason commented, handing the small bundle of silk and soft leather to Sarah.

"These are the softest things he owns," she replied readily, taking the clothes into hand. "I didn't know how badly he would be hurt, plus he's really sensitive about being touched, so I figured he would need something soft to wear."

"She knows you like a book, Jareth Noble," Jason remarked pleasantly with a smile.

"Yes, she does," Jareth quipped, gazing down at Sarah fondly.

XxXxX

"Out," Jason Harding ordered TJ, thumbing his hand with emphasis as he returned to the car. The young man got out of the drivers side and walked around the car to get back in.

"They get to their suite okay?" TJ asked, after they were both back in the car.

"Yep," Jason breathed a deep breath. "Safe and sound."

"Can I ask you something, Jason?" TJ questioned. "Off the record, so to speak."

"You got that weird feeling around him too, didn't you?"

The twenty-two years old breathed in relief. "Yea. I thought it was just me. But you know what really bugs me?" he glanced over at Jason, not expecting a reply. "Is that I didn't get that creepy feeling until after I got the shackles off him."

"I noticed that too," Jason replied agreeably. "There was something in his eyes. It's almost as if…" he chuckled shortly without humor. "Never mind. I'm not saying it, on or off the record."

"He asked me what kind of magic I possessed," TJ told Jason. "At the time I didn't think anything of it, but now I wonder if he really meant… _magic_, you know what I mean?"

"The only thing I know, TJ, is that this conversation is over," he stated, starting the car. "But I'll bet you breakfast that they both disappear without a trace before morning."

"Hell no!" TJ exclaimed. "I don't get paid until Friday and my rent's due. I don't have the money to buy you a damn breakfast."

XxXxX

"I'm sorry I flung myself at you like that," Sarah told Jareth, trying to pull away from him as soon as detective Harding left the suite. "But I've been telling them for two years that you were my boyfriend. If I didn't act really happy to see you, they would've been suspicious."

He dropped his arms from around her, masking his disappointment with an impassive expression. "So, it was merely an act?" he asked as impartially as possible.

"Not entirely," she defended, facing him from a small distance. "I am happy, relieved really, that I was able to finally get you out of there." She was a lot more than just relieved. Over the two years of fighting with law officials, detectives, and people who knew anything about the circus, Sarah had begun to believe what she told everyone concerning her feelings for the man in front of her.

"But nothing more than that?"

"Isn't what I've done for you enough?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears, though he wasn't sure why. "I literally reordered time for you, gave you an identity that didn't exist, just so I could save you from that horrible place!"

"Yes," he quipped, feeling more like his old self with every passing moment. He paced slowly in a tight circle as he spoke, facing her again as he asked his question. "How exactly did you manage that, I wonder?"

"I called the Labyrinth," she informed him in a whispered tone. "I mean," she shook her head. "I called Hoggle, but the Labyrinth appeared in the mirror when I made a wish for you to be free."

"You've done so much on my behalf, yet you couldn't return to me, and give me hope of ever being released."

"I couldn't," she defended in earnest, stepping forward. "I panicked when I saw you chained and… well, I was physically removed from the premises, twice. That's when I called for Hoggle. After that, I spent months tracking down the birth certificate the Labyrinth had created for Jareth Noble, then I had to request a social security card, and a whole bunch of paperwork before anyone would even listen to me." She looked upon him with pleading eyes, telling herself that her heart was beating too fast because of him not believing her. "I never gave up, Jareth."

"Nor did you give in," he replied simply, walking away from her to inspect the room he was expected to stay in for the night.

"I don't understand," she questioned, turning in place to follow his movements. "Give in to what?"

"It matters not," he replied softly, looking over the hot tub fixture with curiosity. He straightened his back and regarded her coolly. "Thank you for my release. You can go back to your normal life now. I'll be strong enough to return home before the sun rises."

This wasn't going the way she had imagined it at all. How could she just walk away after two years of fighting for him, of thinking of no one else but him, of wanting him to be free again? But that was the short of it, it was all over. He was free now, and it was time for her to leave, never to see him again. She turned towards the door, collecting her purse from a table. There was nothing to say, her throat was too tight to voice anything anyway.

"Sarah," he called softly. Her hand paused on the doorknob. "How did you contact those other women?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

She had to swallow more than once before she felt her voice was strong enough to answer him. "I didn't," she half whispered, still facing the door. "They contacted me after the detective posted a public announcement inquiring about Jareth Noble. They were willing to identify you at the circus, claiming to know who you were, and add to the missing persons report. But, none of them ever want to see you again."

He could hear the trembling of her voice, how she breathed with exaggeration to hide the sound of her emotions from him. "And do you, Sarah? Do you want to see me again?"

The lump in her throat returned full force. She breathed through her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sniffle as tears ran down her face. "Yes," she finally whispered, then jumped when he gently placed his hands at her shoulders.

"Turn around," he whispered close to her ear. She didn't want him to see her tears, to see how much she had grown to love him, a love that was all made up in her head. But she did as he asked, and slowly turned around, keeping her head lowered so he couldn't see her face.

"You fight so hard for those you care about, don't you?" He asked evenly. She lowered her head even more, not sure if he was mocking her or not.

He leaned in closer, gently taking her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to her forehead lingeringly. She closed her eyes, her very breath trembled. He tilted her face upwards slightly, and gently kissed the top of her nose. She took a deep breath as a hot tear coursed down her cheek, pooling along his finger. He dipped his head lower, raising her face up more, and kissed her fully on the mouth.

Her arms were instantly around his neck, raising herself up on her tip toes, and pressed herself against him bodily. She returned his kiss with such fervor that it took both their breaths away. Breaking for air, he caressed her cheek with a thumb, smiling slightly as she held onto him with fisted hands in his hair, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was afraid that this was all just a dream, that she was somehow still sitting in her car in a near empty parking lot talking to herself in a visor mirror.

"Sarah."

She breathed in deeply, absorbing the sound of his silky voice throughout her being.

"I will be your slave," he whispered, his forehead touching hers.

"No," she whispered in turn, lifting her head and opening her eyes to look up at him. "I want you to be my king."

XxXxX

A firm rapping sounded at the door of the suite. "Room service," a male voice announced. After a moment, more rapping. "Room service. I have your complimentary breakfast."

"Open it," another male voice commanded with authority when no response was heard from within the room.

The door was unlocked and slowly pushed open wide. Jason Harding stood in the doorway, glancing warily around the room. Not surprised at finding it empty, he stepped inside. Leisurely roaming the spacious rooms, he noted with keen eyes that nothing had been touched. Coming to the writing table near the balcony doors, he bent over to read a note that rested atop several neatly written pieces of paper.

_Detective Harding,_

_Here is Jareth's account of what had happened to him as you requested, we hope it helps keep those slime balls behind bars. Tell my family that I found what I was looking for, and that I'm not coming back._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Williams – Noble_

Jason smirked fondly at the signature, not surprised one bit. Glancing up from the note he noticed her purse lying on the other side of the table. "Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Noble. Good luck to you both."


End file.
